total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Epic~00/S1 and S2 Occupations Ideas
Since this week we're having a special reminiscent of Celebrity Manhunt with clips of all the S1 and S2 contestants up to certain things, concluding with a few managing to compete, I thought I'd try to do this idea to make the special like Celebrity Manhunt. Blaineley and Josh talk about what the contestants from the first two seasons have been up to. And here's the ideas, in this order that the contestants are talked about. The ideas I suggest here is just a premise. The ideas chosen will be improvised. Lindsay and Sierra *Sierra becomes co-host of Celebrity Manhunt once again, getting little secrets about each of the S1 and S2 contestants. *Instead of Izzy, Lindsay is now the person giving Sierra secret information. Her lack of carefulness causes her to reveal this. *People to talk in these clips: Tyler and Jayden Jo, Sky, Tyler *Sky uses some of her money to open a fitness gym, with the accompaniment of Jo and Tyler. They're all personal trainers, with diverse and funny methods of teaching others. *People to talk in this clip scene: Luna, Freddie and Welly Dave and Heather (to some extent) *Heather filed a restraining order against Dave, mean towards him after he asked her out. Eventually creeped out by him. *People to talk in this clip scene: King and Finn Heather and Katie *Heather approached Katie about her treachery in eliminating her. Katie pretends that she doesn't know what Heather is talking about and throws a rock at her. A fight ensues. *People to talk in this clip scene: King and Dr (possibly) Ella and Sugar *Sugar's constant insults towards Ella results in a professional sitcom writer to be enthralled by their one-sided conflict. Loving the dynamic, he signs both up for a comedy sitcom. *Sugar is happy with the money, butfinds it hard to work with Ella. *People to talk in this clip scene: PT&HAM and Dawnie Scott and Fang *They also get their own show. It's a Saturday morning TV show similar to Tom and Jerry. Scott must run away from Fang trying to eat him, and both outsmart each other in various ways. *People to talk in this clip scene: Epic Courtney and Gwen *Ever since Scott has guilt-tripped her back in Red Dead Mergiton, Courtney has tried to be a nicer person, and has tried this out with Gwen over video messages that have went viral over the internet. *However, since it's Courtney's personality, she almost always has poor implications e.g. accidentaly insulting Gwen. *People to talk in this clip scene: Queen, PT&HAM, and the interviewer Josh, played by either me or Tyler (should probably be me since Derpy kind of took Blaineley even though I was her) Cameron and Cody *Both wrote a book together called "The Trials and Tribulations of Being a Geek." *People to talk in this clip scene: King, James, and Josh (TBA) Dakota and Ezekiel *Both tell of their frustration in being asked by many interviewers how they turned back to normal, especially Dakota. *People to talk in this clip scene: Scarlett and RiMiEg007 (possibly) Samey-Bot and Scarlett *Both do numerous evil schemes that backfire on them. *People to talk in this clip scene: Maria (Only if she can use more English other than Hey Scarlett) / Dawnie (If Maria is unable) and TBA as Scarlett. Dawn and Duncan *Dawn tries to create an association for the protection and rights of toxic animals, still irritated at Chris' past actions with rumors (by the duo of Lindsay and Sierra) saying that Chris may be bringing toxic waste back. Dawn can't stand for this. *Duncan joins as he thinks people like Dawn act like crazy renegades (as said in the TDA Finale), and because he hates Chris and loves rebelling against him as it seems like a fun and bad thing to do. Unfortunately, Duncan is now being perceived as the good guy. *People to talk in this clip scene: TDIFan, Nate (possibly) Samey *TBA Good idea to be left in the hands of Dawnie. Tell me, what do you think should be done with her? Noah *Secretly works with Chris again. *People to talk in this clip: King (as Chris) and Flurry Cast Reunited Lead-in to Season 4 that is similar to the lead-in into World Tour Category:Blog posts